Fantasmic! (Christmas Overlay version)
This version of Fantasmic! is a Seasonal Christmas overlay at Disneyland Anaheim. It will feature some scenes from Frozen, Fantasia, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and Nightmare Before Christmas (Second Show Run only). Plot Mickey's Winter Wonderland imagination that culminates in a battle against the Disney Villains who wants to ruin the winter wonderland of his imagination. Characters Heroes: Frist Show Run * Mickey Mouse * Anna * Elsa * Olaf * Fantasia Characters from Nutcracker Suite * Belle * The Beast * Ariel * Rapunzel * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * Tinker Bell Second Show Run * Mickey Mouse * Elsa * Fantasia Characters from Nutcracker Suite * Jack Skellington * Sally * Belle * Ariel * Snow White * Cinderella * Aroura * Santa Claus * Mrs. Claus * The Blue Fairy Villains: Frist Show Run * The Evil Queen/Witch * The Magic Mirror * Forte * Hans * Chernabog * Maleficent Second Show Run * The Evil Queen/Witch * The Magic Mirror * Forte * Hans * Oggie Boogie * Chernabog * Maleficent Characters in the finale: * Mickey Mouse (as the Steamboat Willie) * Minnie Mouse * Chip n' Dale * Goofy * Pluto * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Alice * Mad Hatter * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Aroura * Prince Philp * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Baloo * Mowgli * King Louie * Aladdin * Jasmine Second Show Run * Mickey Mouse (as the Steamboat Willie) * Minnie Mouse * Chip n' Dale * Goofy * Pluto * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Alice * Mad Hatter * The White Rabbit * Fairy Godmother * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Baloo * Mowgli * King Louie * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) * Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) * Pocahontas * Meeko * Tinker Bell * Peter Pan * Wendy * Hercules * Meg Songs Frist Show Run * Fantasmic! Theme * For the First Time in Forever (sung by Anna) * Let it Go (sung by Elsa) * In Summer (sung by Olaf) * Nutcracker Suite Medley from Fantasia * Princess Christmas Medley (consisting of "As Long As There's Christmas" from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/Christmas in The Ocean/I See the Light/As Long As There's Christmas (Reprise)) * Don't Fall In Love (sung by Forte) * Night On Bald Mountain from Fantasia * Christmas Medley (consisting of Deck the Halls/Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas/It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year/Santa Claus is Coming to Town/Deck the Halls/Joy to the World) * Fantasmic! Finale Second Show Run * Fantasmic! Theme * Nutcracker Suite Medley from Fantasia * What's This? (sung by Jack Skellington) * Sally's Song (sung by Sally) * Let it Go (sung by Elsa) * Princess Christmas Medley (consisting of As Long As There's Christmas/Christmas Is Coming!/I'm Giving Love for Christmas/Christmas with My Prince/As Long As There's Christmas (Reprise)) * Don't Fall In Love (sung by Forte) * Night On Bald Mountain/Oogie Boogie's Song (Medley) (Fantasia/Nightmare Before Christmas) * Christmas Medley (consisting of Deck the Halls/Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas/It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year/Santa Claus is Coming to Town/Deck the Halls/Joy to the World) * Fantasmic! Finale Films/Shows Frist Show Run * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Frozen * Fantasia (1940) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Tangled (2010) Second Show Run * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Cinderella (1950) * Frozen * Fantasia (1940) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Tangled (2010) * Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Cast Frist Show Run * Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Kristen Bell: Anna * Idina Menzel: Elsa * Josh Gad: Olaf * Santino Fontana: Hans * Tim Curry: Forte (archival recordings) * Corey Burton: Chernabog, The Magic Mirror, Santa Claus * Susanne Blakeslee: Maleficent * Louise Chamis: The Evil Queen * Betty White: Mrs. Claus Second Show Run * Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Idina Menzel: Elsa * Santino Fontana: Hans * Tim Curry: Forte (archival recordings) * Corey Burton: Chernabog, The Magic Mirror, Santa Claus * Susanne Blakeslee: Maleficent * Louise Chamis: The Evil Queen * Betty White: Mrs. Claus * Chris Sarandon: Jack Skellington * Catherine O'Hara: Sally * Ken Page: Ooggie Boogie * Rosalyn Landor: The Blue Fairy Trivia * The characters (such as Anna, Olaf, Elsa, Hans, Forte, Santa Claus, and Mrs. Claus) are new in this version of Fantasmic! * Olaf only appears as a water projection screen during "In Summer" segment while Elsa and Anna are Live actors. Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Fantasmic! versions Category:Christmas Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts entertainment